clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Dathomir
The Battle of Dathomir occurred in 21 BBY after Count Dooku found out that Asajj Ventress had returned to Dathomir to the Nightsisters. Participants Outcome *Confederate victory **Almost entire Nightsister clan is massacred **Asajj Ventress definitively abandons her plans for revenge and escapes **Mother Talzin escapes to plot the return of Darth Maul The Battle Prelude In Battle of Sullust, Count Dooku betrayed his Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress under orders of his master. Ventress, mad and full of desire to have her revenge, traveled to her homeworld of Dathomir. There she reunited with her long forgotten Nightsister clan who took her in and agreed to help her in quest to kill Dooku. After a failed assassination attempt on Serenno,Dooku not knowing that it was the Nightsisters who tried to eliminate him went to Dathomir to find a new acolyte. Before his arrival Ventress met with the nearby Nightbrothers and after a bloody tournament selected Savage Opress. Opress, a brother of Darth Maul, was transformed by the Nightsister's magic and presented to Dooku as a new assassin. In the end Opress betrayed both the Count and the Nightsisters and fled to to Outer Rim to search for his brother who until then was believed to be dead. Meanwhile, Count Dooku prepared invasion on Dathomir, in order to have his own revenge. He ordered Grievous to track Ventress down, but most importantly, to wipe all the witches out. Separatist Attack Meanwhile, Ventress had returned to Dathomir after being in exile after fleeing from Count Dooku and the failed apprentice, Savage Opress, after the death of King Katuunko. Ventress then returned to her Nightsister roots and became an official member of the clan. During the ceremony, Hyena Bombers bombed the Sisters encampment. Ventress realizing that the Separatists were after her prepared for the attack. Grievous commanded a force of B1 battle droids, B2 Battle Droids, Commando droids, and even AAT's to attack the Witches. At first, the Nightsisters were completely outmatched until Mother Talzin said she would bring them reinforcements and retreated to the Temple. Ventress led the attack on the droids but her sisters continued to be shot down. Talzin contatced an ancient Nightsister, Daka, who raised a force of undead creatures to fight on the Nightsisters behalf and they were unstoppable. The undead attacked the droids and led Ventress straight to Grievous, who she sensed was leading the attack. Grievous ordered the Defoliator into battle, the tank shot twice killing many Nightsisters. Ventress eventually got a hold of an AAT, attacked the Defoliator before leaving to find Grievous. Upon finding Grievous Ventress issued a challenge: if Grievous won, she and the Nighsisters will surrender, but if Ventress was the victor, Grievous would have to leave the planet. During thier fight Grievous managed to kick Ventress in the chest, but Ventress sliced one of Grievous' arms off, but Grievous decided to cheat and ordered his droids to fire. Many undead Dathomirans attacked Grievous, but he soon returned theme to the realm of the dead. As Ventress fled she was shot in the arm. Meanwhile with the hope of putting an end to the invasion all together, Mother Talzin was able to place a deadly curse on Dooku who at the time was still on Serenno. Within moments the Sith Lord was tormented by the Nightsister's terrible affliction as boils formed on his skin the Count contacted Grievous on Dathomir and ordered him to put an end to Talzin before she could kill him with her magic. Realizing time was of the essence Grievous moved quickly following the green mists caused by Old Daka's magic back to its source, the Nightsisters hidden temple. There he found and quickly killed Daka breaking her control over the Sister's undead army and while moving to strike Talzin, the Clan Mother quickly fled before the Droid General could strike her down. However this none the less stopped her curse on Dooku before it could take its full effect saving the Sith Lord's life. Aftermath Ventress was soon found by Mother Talzin, who told her that now Ventress had to find her new life. Ventress traveled to Tatooine where, she was hired as a bounty hunter. Appearances *Massacre *Bounty *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Events Category:Battles